


New Discoveries

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Daily Deviant, Desk Sex, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Challenge. Prompt:I had no idea that you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/23950.html)

Draco broke the kiss to lay back across Charlie’s desk, paperwork scattering to the floor. He lifted his legs and pulled at his ankles until his toes were touching the desk either side of his head.

“I had no idea that you were so flexible,” Charlie mumbled reverently as he admired the unrestricted view.

“I had no idea that you had spread me out, naked, across your desk for a conversation. Less talk, more action.”

“With pleasure,” Charlie grinned, slicking his cock and entering Draco in one, smooth thrust.

Charlie was thrilled to discover that Draco was also _very_ appreciative.


End file.
